Telephone English
by Smile I Exist
Summary: Courtney thinks that she sings better than Noah. Trent secretly listens them. Which one will be his favourite? Song: Telephone - Glee Cast.                                                -Versión en español: busca Telephone Español.-


Hi, well as I promise here's my first fic in English. It's exactly the same as in Telephone Español so you don't miss anything, just some details to have concordance in English.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I do not make profit of this.

Clarification:

Aa Bb = story.

-Aa Bb- Characters dialog.

_**Aa Bb **_= Courtney singing.

_Aa Bb _= Noah singing.

Aa Bb = Noah and Courtney singing at the same time.

Trent was walking, rather running by the airplane's corridors looking for a place to hide. He managed to find a little closet where the staff used to keep all the necessary to clean. When he heard footsteps, and still with a heavy breath, he tried to make the less noise possible. He heard the voices of Katie and Sadie asking for where he was. After making sure he was safe, he stepped out of the closet and started walking to where his girlfriend Gwen was to fix a fight. He hadn't even walked 15 meters * when he heard Courtney arguing with Noah about music. And he, as a good person he was, and being the most musician competitor in the show, decided to help them.

-I don't know why you think you're going to win; everyone knows that I'm perfect singing. said Courtney with that touch of superiority that she had. – You sing like a girl - Both of them too focused to notice to some competitor hearing them by the door.

- I sing better than you, sweetheart – said Noah careless.

- Do you want to bet? – asked the girl with a smile in her lips.

-Bring it On- said Noah with a cold and calculating look.

Trent, not having anything better to do, decided to see their little competition to have fun for a while, but without moving of his place.

Courtney took her PDA from the desk and started searching in his files for a song that she believed could be apt for both of them. After 20 seconds the melody started to play. Noah knew this song and thought that had already won this contest.

Courtney started singing:

_**Hello, Hello baby**_

_**I've got no service in the club you say, say**_

_**Wha – What did you say, are you breaking up on me?**_

_**Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy **_

_Kind-Kinda busy_

_**Kind-Kinda busy**_

_Sorry I cannot hear you, I'm kinda of busy_

_Just a second, it's my favorite song they're gonna play_

_And I cannot text you while I've a drink in my hand, eh_

_You should made some plans with me, you knew that I was free_

_And now you won't stop callin' me, I'm kinda busy_

_**Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore**_

_I left my head and my heart in the dance floor_

_**Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore**_

_I left my head and my heart in the dance floor_

_**Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh**_

_(Stop telephonin' me)_

_**Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh**_

_(I'm busy)_

_**Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh**_

_(Stop telephonin' me)_

_**Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh**_

_**()**_

_Can call if you want but there's no one home and you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_**()**_

_Cuz' I'm out in the club and I'm zipping that bub and you're __not gonna reach my telephone_

_**(Whoooooooooo)**_

_Can call if you want but there's no one home and you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_**(Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)**_

_Cuz' I'm out in the club and I'm zipping that bub and you're __not gonna reach my telephone_

_The way you're blowin' up my phone won't make me leave no faster_

_Put my coat on faster, leave my girls no faster_

_I should left my phone at home cuz' this is a disaster_

_Callin' like a collector, sorry I cannot answer._

_**Not that I don't like you, I'm just at a party**_

_**And I'm sick and tired of my phone ringin-ging**_

_Sometimes I feel like I live in __**Grand Central Station**_

_Tonight I'm not taking no calls cuz' I'll be dancin'_

_**Dancin'**__, __**Dancin'**_

_Tonight I'm dancin' and not taking no calls cuz' I'll be dancin'_

_**Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore**_

_I left my head and my heart in the dance floor_

_**Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore**_

_I left my head and my heart in the dance floor_

_**Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore**_

_I left my head and my heart in the dance floor_

_**Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore**_

_I left my head and my heart in the dance floor_

_**Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh**_

_(Stop telephonin' me)_

_**Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh**_

_(I'm busy)_

_**Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh**_

_(Stop telephonin' meeeeeee)_

_**Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh**_

_Can call if you want but there's no one home and you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Cuz' I'm out in the club and I'm zipping that bub and you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_**Can call if you want but there's no one home and you're not gonna reach my telephone**_

_**Cuz' I'm out in the club and I'm zipping that bub and you're not gonna reach my telephone**_

_Ma telephone, ma ma telephone _

_Cuz' I'm out in the club and I'm zipping that bub and you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Ma telephone, ma ma telephone_

_Cuz' I'm out in the club and I'm zipping that bub and you're not gonna reach my telephone_

When they finished the song, they look at each other coldly. Courtney sang well, but she put too much effort in that. Noah also sang well, he couldn't reach the high notes, but he had a great voice. Courtney only said – I told you – and she left. Trent managed to sneak in the room without Courtney noticing. When he entered the room, he saw Noah reading as if nothing had just happened. He approached and told him – I think you're better than her - and left.

Trent didn't notice that Noah was blushing. He also didn't notice when Noah whispered – Finally he sees me. Thanks Courtney, I own you a lot – and continued reading.

*15 meters = 49.2126 feet.

The song is Telephone from Glee Cast. Please Read and Review !


End file.
